


Such An Ass

by Wrestling_SWK (SnowWhiteKnight)



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Kayfabe Compliant, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, more or less
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-02 23:32:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16314764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowWhiteKnight/pseuds/Wrestling_SWK
Summary: Jinder's stolen the title belt.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Set before Jinder wins the WWE Championship title belt, as seen on Smackdown.
> 
> Y/N = your name
> 
> Originally posted on Tumblr.

“Well,” Jinder said, striking a pose with the stolen championship belt. “Impressive, is it not?”

“Be more impressive if you had earned it,” you quipped. Jinder did not like that. He turned around to face you. He had been in hiding since he had stolen the damn belt from Randy Orton, the current champion, on the previous Tuesday, and you had been surprised to hear his voice coming from one of the rooms in the arena. There was little in the room, some chairs, a couch, a table and a TV that was currently off. You had a hastily formed plan that was born of the opportunity presented to you, but when life tosses you a chance, you gotta take it.

“What would you know about it,  _ little girl. _ You're not even a wrestler,” he snarled, a cruel smile on his lips. The Bollywood Boys backed away from the two of you until they could turn and run out of the room, slamming the door shut behind them. You couldn't blame them. You and Jinder were often at odds and your fights had a way of getting scary. He never made it physical, and neither did you, but it would be a lie to say it hadn't come damn close to it. 

“I know Shane is pissed. And you have to give it back.” You held your hand out. “Give it to me or deal with an angry Shane later.”

He snorted. “Make me.”

Jinder had not only a weight advantage, but also strength and height. There was no way you could make him do anything. Unless you cheated. You smiled sweetly at him, walking up to him as he grinned back at you, knowing he had the upper hand. “Is that what you want? For me to  _ make _ you?”

“I really want to see you try,  _ little girl,” _ he sneered, leaning down a bit to loom over you.

You were amused and your face did not betray your intentions as your hand swiftly went to his crotch. He froze as you stroked his slowly hardening cock through the spandex trunks he wore, squeezing a little to make him moan. “Do you, Mahal?” you asked softly, as you watched his face soften and his eyes begin to glaze over. It was easier than you had expected. He responded to your gentle touch and nudges, until you had him sitting on the couch.

“Fuck… Y/N,” he muttered. “More…”

That hadn't been the plan. You were only going to get him to let down his guard until you could grab the belt and run as fast as your legs could carry you, but from what you could feel under the spandex, you were curious. Biting your lip, you carefully pulled the fabric up and over his now impressive bulge. You told yourself this was just strategic advancement of your plan. If his trunks were down, he would have a harder time chasing you. Strategy, gotta love it. You licked your lips instinctively as you saw what Jinder was packing. Length-wise, about average, veins popping along the shaft, leading down to a thick patch of black hair, but the girth...you were kneeling between his legs and dipping your head down, your tongue tasting the salty precum leaking from the tip of his cock, your hand stroking the length of him as you gently pulled back his foreskin. You could feel the warmth pool low in your belly, the image of you riding his cock as he filled you so nicely--

“Oh,  _ fuck,” _ he gasped hoarsely, throwing his head back. The belt fell from his grip, making a soft sound against the floor and bringing you back to your senses. Right, the plan.

“You like that, baby?” you cooed at him. You continued to stroke with one hand, the other reaching for the belt. 

“Y/N… I--”

You grabbed the belt and bolted.

“You conniving little--!” You had reached the door and had opened it, but his meaty hand slammed it closed. He was quicker than you had expected. “Trying to trick me,  _ little girl? _ Big mistake.”

You turned around, ready to face his wrath. “Just trying to fix your blunder, is all. Can you blame me for wanting to stay on the boss's good si--” Your words caught in your throat. Jinder was  _ pissed. _ “Mahal,” you said nervously, “Let's not do anything rash…”

“Little  _ late _ for that, don't you think, Y/N?” he sneered, pushing his still very erect cock at you. You gulped. “Always looking down on me, little snob that you are. Now, I make you pay for all the grievances you've caused me.”

“Mahal…  _ Jinder _ , please, let's not--” 

His mouth was on yours, crushing you in his ferocity, his hands tearing your shirt and bra easily from your body. He knelt in front of you and continued the assault of his mouth on your breasts. “Not as bitter as I expected you to taste,” he murmured. 

“Same to you,” you said breathlessly, “I thought I would die of poison if I put my mouth on you.” He growled and tore open your pants, shoving the fabric down and pressing two fingers to your crotch. 

“Well, well,” he said with a smirk. “You've just about soaked through your panties. That desperate for cock, little girl?” He roughly pushed aside the fabric and rubbed along your slit, grinning as he brushed against your clit and made you moan. “When was the last time someone  _ fucked _ you good and proper? Been a while, I'm guessing. Suppose I can  _ help you out.” _ He shoved his fingers into you, the slick of your arousal preventing it from being painful, but you gasped all the same from the sudden intrusion, moaning his name as he pumped his fingers in and out of you. “Look at you, whimpering like the little girl you are from my touch.” His mouth was on your nipple, his other hand squeezing it in time to the finger pumping. “Not such a little girl here though, are you?” he said appreciatively, taking turns flicking the hard buds with his tongue. 

You dug your fingers into his shoulders as your body reacted to his attention and an orgasm rolled through you. “Oh, fuck,” you whispered, slumping against the door.

“Always wanted to put my hands on you like this, make you whimper and beg like the subordinate you are.” He was entirely too pleased with himself.

“Oh?” you asked defiantly, “Like I made you whimper and beg when your cock was at my mercy?”

He growled again and pulled your panties down, discarding them to the floor. He picked you up, ignoring your protests, and bent you over the table, slapping your ass. “This,” he said menacingly, bending over you as to hiss in your ear, “This is  _ mine _ now.” He stood up again, and you felt his hard cock pressing up against the entrance of your cunt. He hesitated. “Wait…” You were confused as he left you on the table, and looked behind you to see him discarding his trunks and putting the belt around his waist. It barely hung above the base of his cock. “There, now, let's get your punishment started.” He was back behind you, his cock pushing into you. 

“Oh, fuck, oh fuck,  _ ohfuck,” _ you moaned, hating how good he felt inside you. The cold metal of the belt made you squeal as it made contact with your ass. 

“Yes, just like that,” Jinder sneered. He pulled out slowly, and you hated the whimper that escaped your lips. “So tight. I'll fuck the snobbery right out of you.” He was nearly all the way out when he slammed his cock back into you, the metal of the belt making you squeak as it hit. He began to pull out slowly again. “You little suck up, trying to bury me just to get on Shane’s good side?! I'll show you.”  _ Slam! _ “Can Shane give you what you need, little girl?”  _ Slam! _ “Can  _ Randy _ make you feel like this?”  _ Slam! _ “Admit it, you've never felt this good from sex before.”  _ Slam! _ His tortuous fucking was driving you insane. So good, but not enough.

You pushed your ass up, wiggling, making him moan as you slipped up and down his dick. “And what about you? Can't get the belt without stealing it. Can't get a woman without forcing her,” you spat out.

“Didn't hear you say ‘no’, little girl,” he said, slapping your ass again. You involuntarily convulsed around him, the pain making you wetter and slicker for him. “Go ahead, tell me no and I'll stop.” He slapped your ass a third time. “I'm waiting.”

You bit your lip and shoved your dignity away. “I still despise you,” you hissed. “But if you don't finish what you started, you're the one who's going to regret it.”

He laughed long and hard. Your cheeks burned from embarrassment, but then he was slamming into you again, thrusting a relentless assault that had you mewling your pleasure. He grunted and held onto your waist so hard, you were sure bruises would be visible later, but at the moment you couldn't care less  

“Jinder...fuck… I'm going to…” you gasped, gripping the table as best you could. 

“Good,” he growled. “Was about to leave you in the dust if you weren't.” 

“You  _ ass,” _ you said, your tone heated by lust and anger. “I  _ fucking _ hate you so  _ fucking much.” _

He pulled out, smacked your ass hard, then flipped you over, his cock inside you again as he pressed his lips to your in a bruising kiss, his tongue forcing its way into your mouth as he pounded into you. You wrapped your legs around his waist, ignoring the hard edges of the belt biting into your skin. Your fingers laced through his black hair, pulling slightly at it, but not enough to stop his kiss.

Your eyes rolled up as you were pushed over the edge and you were fairly certain you were screaming his name as you came. His grunts and movements became shallow and erratic, and you felt warmth blossom inside you, spilling out from your cunt. “Fuck…” you heard him whisper as he collapsed on top of you. “That was good…”

You lay there, panting and still wrapped around him. You had to process what had just happened. Sex. With  _ Jinder _ of all people. He hated you and you hated him! What the hell!? Sure, he had an impressive body, and you had entertained yourself a few times by thinking of him going down on you,  _ and _ you had found him attractive when you first started working for the company, but you had quickly discovered he had a rotten attitude. For this to actually happen… what were you thinking!?

“You, uh, you wanna go out to dinner, or something?” Jinder mumbled.

You rolled your eyes and pushed him off of you. He went easily enough. “Don't start being nice to me now, Mahal. I might mistake it for you actually liking me.” You hopped off the table and went to inspect your clothes. They were completely unusable now. You spied Jinder’s everyday clothes folded up on one of the chairs in the room. “Since you destroyed mine, I'm taking yours. You, at least, can get away with walking around in what is essentially underwear.” His button up shirt was long on you, but with his leather belt strapped around your waist, it became a chic (you hoped) dress. If you could just get to the women's locker room, you were sure you could borrow some leggings from someone. 

You were vaguely aware that Jinder had gotten up from the table and was standing behind you. He turned you around, lifted you up and pressed you against the wall, pressing his lips against yours as he pulled your legs around his waist. It was more gentle than before, but just as determined and intense. He pushed his cock into you again, making you moan, but he didn't tease you or berate you for it. His thrusts were still hard like the previous time and you felt your orgasm building. You realized belatedly that he had taken off the belt. “Go out with me,” he said. “I'll fuck you again,” he added. 

“You don't even like me…” you gasped, clinging to him, praying he didn't stop. 

He shrugged and nipped at your neck. “Go out with me anyway.”

Your body began to shake.  _ “Jinder,” _ you whimpered pathetically. He moved from your neck to your mouth, never ceasing in his thrusting. 

“Go out with me,” he said again. “Please.”

“But…”

“I like you,” he interrupted, turning his face away from you in shame. “I'm sorry for...everything.”

You grasped his face in your hands and whispered, “Yes,” before kissing him hard. His hand slipped between your bodies so his thumb could press against your clit. You came hard, Jinder slowing down to extend your orgasm without it becoming too much for you. “Fuck…”

He lowered you to the floor, making sure you were steady before releasing you. “Pick you up tomorrow at seven?” he asked, putting his trunks back on. He had to adjust his dick a bit before it would go back in. 

“Um, I can help you with that,” you offered, feeling bad that you hadn't noticed that he hadn't cum when you did. 

“Don't worry about it,” he said with a shrug. He picked up your destroyed shirt and tossed it at you. “It'll go down soon enough. You should clean up a bit though if you're going to be walking around like that.”

You made a face at him. “You're still an ass,” you said defensively.

He grinned at you. “An ass that's taking you out on a date. I can live with that.”

You snorted, but couldn't help but smile as he left. 

**********

“Y/N, how'd you get this back from Jinder?” Shane asked as you handed him the stolen belt. Jinder had left it behind, though you had no idea if he had meant to or not. 

“I have my ways,” you said with a smile. 

“Which would be?”

“Oh, I just told him he would have it back soon enough, once he beats Randy.”

“That's it?” Shane asked. 

You thought about how Jinder had put the belt on before fucking you, and how he might want to fuck you backstage as you both watch Randy wear the now ‘tainted’ belt in front of the crowds. It sent shivers down your spine and made warmth pool in your belly. “That's it,” you said softly. “That's it.”


	2. Chapter 2

Jinder had you on your knees, sucking him off as he watched you play with yourself. “How do you like that?” he asked, stroking your hair. “The taste of a  _ champion’s _ dick in your mouth?”

“You're not champion yet, and I'd like it better if it was fucking me,” you said, but he couldn't understand you. 

“Don't talk with your mouth full,” he said. His hand pulled your hair and you released his cock with a loud pop. “On your hands and knees.”

“Is this really wise?” you asked, though you followed his instructions. “Your match against Randy is next, and I thought there was a ‘no sex’ rule before matches?”

He got behind you and pushed his cock into you, making you whimper. “You saying you don't want my dick?”

“Of course I want it!” you exclaimed, rolling your eyes. “I was just...concerned. That's all.”

He kept still, massaging your ass in his large hands. You swayed back and forth a little, pressing against him. You whined, shaking your bottom at him. He squeezed hard, then picked you up effortlessly, ignoring your protests. He set you down in front of the mirror that hung on the wall, his cock still firmly inside you. 

“Get yourself off,” he said. “I want to watch you.”

You had long lost your shame for loving his dick, and put your hands on the wall to brace yourself. You set an easy pace. You glanced up at him in the mirror. He was smirking, pride written all over his face. “You like watching me, Jinder?” you cooed. 

He nodded slowly. It was a power trip for him.

“Mmmmm… I like it when you watch me, when you touch me…” you said suggestively. His hands had been on your waist, and he moved one up to cup your breast, tweaking your nipple. His other hand went south, between your legs, and his finger gently teased your clit. You moaned louder, working your hips to fuck yourself on his cock. “Oh, fuck...Jinder…” Your breath was coming hard and fast, fogging up the mirror in front of you.

“Are you going to come?” he asked, nuzzling your neck with his beard and working his way to your back. The touch sent delightful tingles up and down your back. “I want to feel you come while you fuck yourself.”

You groaned as your climax built to its peak. “Jinder… I’m going to… I’m about to…” 

“Do it. Come on my cock.”

As if you had been waiting for him to say it, you came, your eyes rolling back in your head a little. “Wow…” you whispered, slumping against the cool glass of the mirror, a relief for your heated skin. Sex with Jinder had become a much more regular thing since that first time. Usually in the arena somewhere, but also sometimes you would share a hotel room with him. Turns out, Jinder was a bit of a cuddler. And a bit of an exhibitionist. He liked to leave the curtains open, even if people could possibly see into the room. It was kind of hot.

He grabbed your waist, and you realized he was still hard inside you. You braced yourself against the mirror as he began to pound into you from behind, pushing you into the mirror. His intensity was arousing, the sensation of your breasts pressed against the mirror’s glass was different, nice even, and you soon felt another climax building. He let out a string of expletives in Punjabi as he came. You came again, your pussy milking his cock for all its worth. He leaned over, resting his head on the mirror, pinning you between him and the wall. “So good… that’s just what I needed,” he said.

“So...sex before a match is ok?” you asked.

He laughed. “Depends. It was fine for right now. Necessary, even. Too tense, and that asshole would have won before I even stepped into the ring.”

“You’re going to win though,” you said softly. “And when you do…”

He smacked your ass playfully. “I’m wrecking your pussy with my champion cock. You’re staying with me tonight and I’m going to fuck you all night long.”

“I look forward to it,” you said with a laugh.


	3. Chapter 3

“You proud of yourself?” you asked after Jinder came backstage to his private locker room, holding onto his split lip. He glared at you, but sent the Bollywood boys away and sat down. His suit was rumpled, a few buttons missing from his shirt. You could only assume they had popped off when Randy dropped him with an RKO. You couldn’t complain about the view you now had. Angry, and therefore sexy, just like you liked him. “You really stirred up that crowd.”

<“I hate that man and that crowd,”> he said in Punjabi. <“And I’m about ready to start hating you.”>

You smiled sweetly at him, a first aid kit in your hands, as you sat on his lap, straddling him. You could feel him start to harden as you opened the kit and began to treat his cut. It wasn’t as bad as you first thought and he didn’t even need stitches. Might hurt a little when you kissed him though.

<“Maybe I don’t hate you just yet though,”> he said in a hateful voice. 

<“Good. I be not nice to you if I think you hate,”> you said in broken Punjabi. He looked at you in amazement. “What? I figured I should learn. Thank goodness for Rosetta Stone.”

<“How long have you been learning?”> he asked, holding your hips and grinding you down on him. You didn’t suppress the moan he inspired with his actions. He liked when you were vocal in your passion.

<“A little time after we meet,”> you whispered, the heat pooling in your belly. His cock was getting harder and you rubbed yourself against it. <“Did not want you to say something bad to me and know not.”>

“So you’ve been able to understand me the entire time?” he asked, pushing your skirt aside as his hand slid up your thigh. “Or nearly,” he corrected.

“More or less? I was very motivated to not be ridiculed in another language.” He pulled at your panties, ripping them much too easily and tossing them aside. “Jerk. I liked those.”

“I like them better over there,” he growled, his thumb gliding over your pubic hair and along your slit. He grinned as you moaned. “I like them  _ much _ better over there. And this skirt. Easy access. My favorite.”

“Thought you might,” you said, unbuttoning your blouse slowly. He watched with hungry eyes, licking his lips. “I imagined you’d only have to bend me over one of the equipment boxes...push  _ aside _ my panties,” you said, giving him a hard look. He grinned and dipped his finger into your folds, clearly enjoying how much  _ you _ were enjoying it.

“And then?”

“And then…?” Your eyes were half closed, his finger playing with your clit gently. What were you talking about?

“After I  _ pushed aside _ your panties, and you are bent over in the middle of the hallway,” he said helpfully. “What would happen then?”

“Um...bent over...panties...pushed...cock out…” You abandoned your blouse, it was open enough, and unzipped Jinder’s pants, pulling his now very erect cock out, stroking it lightly. He was more than ready to go. You were torn between wanting it in your mouth or in your pussy. “Inside me… You’d fuck me, right there, in the hallway…where anyone could see…”

“Kinky. I’ll remember that for next time. Now, get on and ride me.”

“So bossy,” you complained, but you were practically dripping as you rose up. You teased yourself and him with the tip of his cock barely rubbing against your cunt. “Bossy men don’t get what they want.”

“Nice men don’t get it either,” he growled and pulled on your hips. “Now  _ get on my cock if you know what’s good for you.” _

You shook your head, grinning at him. “At least say  _ please, _ Jinder. Just one little word. A girl likes to be asked, you know.”

He growled again, “For crying out…  _ please.” _ You giggled and sank down on his cock, a sigh of relief coming from both of you as you did so. “Yes...fuck, yes. That’s what I needed.”

“Hmm?” you asked, undoing the remaining buttons of your blouse and gasping as he pulled down your bra and attacked your breasts with his mouth and hands. “Jinder… did you just want some attention? Some comfort?”

“Fucking  _ Viper,” _ he said. “Such a coward… attacking me from behind…”

“Like you haven’t done that to him,” you point out, but your hands go to his shoulders, massaging them and his neck. “My poor Jinder…” you coo at him, rolling your hips. “My sweet maharaja…do you need some loving after that horrible sneak attack?”

“Fuck, yes…” he sighed into your skin, his beard tickling you slightly. “You feel so good.”

You continued to ride him slowly, the fire inside you building, as you held him against you. He may have been vicious and mean to everyone else, but once you had him alone, he became… well, not  _ sweet, _ per se, but definitely nicer. It certainly helped that you saw through his bluster. 

“Need more,” he said, his hands on your waist. You held on to him, pressing your lips against his, licking at the cut he had received from Randy’s attack. With his help, you were able to move more freely, faster and harder.

“I wanted to punch Randy,” you confessed breathlessly.

“Did you now?” Jinder asked, squeezing your ass. “Why’s that?”

“How  _ dare _ he put hands on  _ my _ maharaja,” you hissed. You felt your climax growing closer. “Self righteous son of a bitch…”

Jinder growled again. “He is a coward. Cowards will never win.” He started thrusting up into you. “I will retain the championship. I will remain the greatest WWE Champion of all time, the modern day maharaja… fuck, you're tight… you like that? You like that the  _ maharaja _ fucks your tight pussy?” You couldn't help it as you tightened around him. He kissed you hard, then pulled your head back, exposing your throat. “Say it,” he said, nuzzling your neck with his beard. 

“Jinder…” you whined, so close to the edge. 

_ “Say it.” _ His voice sent pleasant shivers up and down your spine.

You whined a little more, before saying,  _ “Yes…  _ I love it when my maharaja fucks my tight pussy. Oh,  _ fuck!” _

Jinder kissed you to mute your screams as you came. He kept moving you, like a sated, limp doll, for a few more moments, until his own climax hit. 

“You have a really good dick,” you mumbled, leaning your forehead against his shoulder. 

“Better than anyone else's around here?” His hands were caressing your back under your shirt. 

“Wouldn't know. You're my first and only office relationship.” You kissed his jaw softly. “You better say I'm currently your  _ only _ office relationship.”

He laughed, the sound reverberating through your body. “None of the other women here are good enough anyway, not to be my  _ maharani.” _ He pulled you away from him and put his hand under your chin so that you looked up at him. “You are.”

“Jinder…”

He slapped your ass through your skirt. “No one else has your  _ assets,” _ he said, grinning like an idiot. You snorted, but only punched him a little bit. His arms went back around you as he continued to chuckle to himself. 

“Jerk… you going to be ready for Talking Smack after this?” You fingered the thread on his shirt where the buttons had formerly been attached. The show was much more laid back than what a suit was required for. “I have some of your clothes from the last time you stayed with me. Cleaned and ready to go.”

“Thanks...I'll wear those. Can we, uh, can we just stay like this for a bit? It's nice.” 

You smile to yourself. Jinder always was more mellow after sex. “Sure, my maharaja.”

“Thank you,” he said. His voice was low, and you nearly missed the next part, “my maharani.” 


End file.
